Gellert Grindelwald Uma Vida de Trevas
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Como foi toda a vida do famoso bruxo das trevas, Gellert Grindelwald? É isso que eu vou contar aqui. .::CAPÍTULO 1 E 2 ON::. .::Reviews?::.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence...

Gellert Grindelwald - Uma Vida de Trevas

Prólogo

"Nurmengard estava tão próxima... tão próxima..."

"... ele estava planando em torno das altas muralhas da fortaleza negra..."

"...olhando para cima, para a janela mais alta, na torre mais elevada..."

"... hora de voar..."

"... e ele ganhou altitude na noite, voando diretamente para a janela no topo da torre..."

"... a janela era uma mera fenda na rocha negra, insuficiente para dar passagem a um homem... havia uma figura esquelética apenas visível, enrolada em um cobertor... morto ou adormecido...?"

"... ele se espremeu pela fenda-janela como uma cobra e aterrissou, leve como fumaça na cela..."

"... a figura emaciada se mexeu sob o fino cobertor e se virou para ele, os olhos se abrindo no rosto esquelético... o frágil homem se sentou, grandes olhos fundos se fixaram em Voldemort, então, ele sorriu. Perdera a maior parte do dentes.

- Então você veio. Achei que viria... um dia. Mas a sua viagem foi inútil. Eu nunca a tive.

- Você mente!

Voldemort ergueu a varinha. Estava com ódio. Muito ódio. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam com a fúria que sentia. Estava pronto para lançar a Maldição. Era preciso vontade de matar para usá-la. Ele tinha essa vontade.

- Mate-me, então, Voldemort, a morte será bem vinda! Mas a minha morte não lhe trará o que busca... há tanta coisa que você não compreende...

- Avada Kedavra!

No intervalo de segundo em que a Maldição da Morte atingira o corpo de Gellert Grindelwalt, ele se lembrou de toda sua vida. Estaria ele arrependido de tudo que ele fez?

* * *

Nami: O que vcs acharam?? Ta bem pequenininho o prólogo, mas eu vou tentar fazer os próximos capítulos maiores, ok? Cada um vai contar de uma parte da vida do Gellert que for mais importante.

Esse prólogo eu tirei do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte da página 351 até a 364, com algumas modificações.

A idéia da fic veio na minha cabeça quando eu comecei a ler essa parte do livro, achei a história do Grindelwalt muito interessante... Algumas partes eu vou inventar, outras eu vou fazer adaptações, ou seja, ta escrito no livro como foi, eu só vou encrementar a coisa toda, para ficar mais legal. Vai ter romance e tals... A morte da Ariana, o duelo do Dumbledore e do Grindelwalt, A paixão secreta do Dumbledore também, a parte em que o Grindelwalt é expulso de Durmstrang, o Grindelwalt roubando a Varinha das Varinhas, a amizade do Dumbledore e do Grindelwalt e etc... Lógico que isso vai acontecer na ordem em que os acontecimentos ocorreram e não tudo embaralhado como eu fiz aqui... hehe

Se vcs não gostarem eu não continuo... Vou postar o primeiro capítulo qualquer dia desses, pra vcs terem uma noção melhor de como vai ser a fic.

Bjxx e até o próximo!


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 - O Início

Gellert Grindelwald era, no ano de 1896, apenas um adorável garoto normal de sete anos. Tinha um rosto angelical, cabelos loiros, que chegavam até os ombros, ondulados e olhos azuis.

Seu pai era um bruxo de sangue puro, era muito violento na maior parte do tempo, torturava sua esposa e mãe de seu filho, por vezes, na frente da criança, que com o passar do tempo, foi ficando com ódio no coração. Naquela época, ele foi preso pelos bruxos.

Sua mãe, também de sangue puro, por mais que odiasse o bruxo, amava-o ao mesmo tempo. Quando o marido foi preso, ela sentiu alivio e, também, raiva, medo e insegurança. Acabou nunca mais conseguindo usar seus poderes mágicos e pouco tempo depois foi cruel e violentamente atacada por trouxas e acabou morrendo.

Todos esses acontecimentos somados a morte do pai na prisão, deixaram a jovem criança com ódio e rancor no coração, tanto que tinha pouco espaço para o amor.

Depois da morte da mãe, Gellert foi morar com sua tia, Bathilda Bagshot, que, na época, ainda não morava em Godrics Hollow e sim em Londres.

- Olá querido! Seja bem vindo a sua nova casa. - disse a mulher sorrindo gentilmente para a criança, que nem olhou para ela e apenas subiu a escada para o próximo andar. Ele queria se trancar no quarto e não ver ninguém, mas qual era o quarto? Pensando nisso ele apenas parou na metade da escada e Bathilda percebeu a dúvida do garoto e disse:

- Seu quarto é na segunda porta da direita, querido, terceira é um banheiro e a primeira da esquerda é o meu quarto. Desça quando estiver com fome e eu lhe prepararei um lanche! - ela gritou a última frase, pois o garoto já havia fechado a porta de seu novo quarto com força.

Ele estava irritado. Não tinha mais nenhum pai nem mãe e não gostava nem um pouco da sua tia.

Os anos se passaram e Gellert cresceu. Agora tinha onze anos e ira para a escola de bruxos. Durmstrang. Partiria no dia seguinte.

Ele estava extremamente animado, pois finalmente iria passar meses e meses longe da sua tia. Mulher irritante, pensava ele. Que insistia em mimá-lo.

Quando chegou à escola, imediatamente fez vários amigos. Depois de algum tempo se tornou popular e até temido. "Brincava" com os impopulares. Enfim, era o que se chamava de metido. Bom... Era assim que algumas pessoas pensavam, já outras o idolatravam e o apoiavam.

E assim foi a vida escolar de Gellert. Brigas e detenções. Lá, ele era o soberano.

* * *

Bom... Não teve nenhuma review... Mas eu ainda tenho esperança!!

Entom... To postando dois capítulos de uam vez!

Deixem reviews, por favor!!


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 - Expulso?

Mais uma explosão foi ouvida. O Professor Rudolf batia na porta com força, já havia tentado todo tipo de feitiço que conhecia para abrir aquela maldita porta, mas nada funcionava!

- Gellert Grindelwald! Abra imediatamente essa porta! As estruturas desse castelo são antigas e essas explosões são muito perigosas! Você está pondo a vida de todos nós em perigo, seu garoto tolo!

Dentro da sala, um rapaz de cabelos loiros e de aparentemente 17 anos fazia vários feitiços apontando para um objeto e por vezes jogava algumas gotas de poções desconhecidas no mesmo. Seus olhos não eram visíveis, pois usava óculos protetores. O sorriso em seus belos lábios era quase doentio.

De repente a porta explodiu. Um homem com cabelos negros, crespos e não muito compridos entrou na sala. Ele tinha expressão severa. Olhos raivosos.

Gellert o olhou, porém sua expressão não mudou nada. Ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso.

- Vamos para a minha sala, Sr. Grindelwald. - disse o homem. Voz calma e sem emoção nenhuma, fria.

- Claro, Professor. - e dizendo isso, Gellert acompanhou o Diretor de Durmstrang.

Os dois andaram calmamente até a sala do Diretor, do outro lado da escola. Eles passaram pelo símbolo que tanto o intrigava, que representava sua ambição. Um triangulo cortado ao meio verticalmente por uma linha, com um círculo no meio. A Relíquias da Morte, os três objetos que ele tanto procurava. Só estava esperando acabar a escola e iria procurá-las melhor.

Pouco tempo depois eles chegaram até a sala, onde o Diretor se sentou em sua cadeira trás da mesa e Gellert se sentou na cadeira que o homem apontava.

- Muito bem. Gellert, antes de dar sua sentença eu quero conversar. Vou começas com uma pergunta. Por que tudo isso?

- Já teve uma ambição, professor?

- Nunca faça uma pergunta sem responder a que os outros lhe fizeram. Só tolos fazem isso. Sabe por quê? - o loiro fez que não com a cabeça, agora seus olhos eram visíveis, um tom puro de azul da cor do céu sem nuvens, mas continham um brilho estranho, notável apenas para alguns, apenas para quem olhasse fundo neles. Loucura, talvez? - Porque eles não sabem a resposta. Você é tolo? - ele fez que não novamente com a cabeça. - Agora, responda minha pergunta e depois eu respondo a sua.

- Tudo isso, professor, porque eu tenho uma ambição. - uma resposta simples, mas que esclarecia muito.

O Diretor ficou pensativo por um momento, mas logo respondeu a pergunta do seu aluno.

- Eu já tive uma ambição, Gellert, ainda a tenho. Mas qual é a sua ambição?

- Ela é segredo, professor. Vou achar alguém que me ajude a alcançá-la e ela vai me tornar grande.

- Não vai mesmo me contar?

- Não. E você, professor? Qual é a sua ambição?

- Ter alunos brilhantes, o que eu já tenho. E manter afastado dessa escola gente como você.

- O que quer dizer com isso, professor? - perguntou Gellert ainda sorrindo.

- Você está expulso, Gellert.

------

Gellert saiu da sala sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Nem raiva, indignação, muito menos felicidade.

Ele andou um pouco pelo castelo e foi na direção dos dormitórios para fazer suas malas. Chegando lá, encontra um dos seus colegas. O mais chato e exibido de todos.

- Então o que eu acabei de ouvir é verdade. O grandioso Gellert Grindelwald foi mesmo expulso! E está arrumando as malas!

- Parece que as coisas se espalham rápido por aqui. - disse ele sorrindo sarcástico, olhando para o outro garoto - Eu acabei de receber a ordem!

- Pra você ver como é. - o garoto retribuiu o sorriso.

- Será que você poderia me dar licença?

- Claro. Vou privá-lo de minha presença.

- Uma pena.

Depois que o irritante garoto saiu, Gellert começou a arrumar suas malas, afinal ele partiria ainda aquela noite.

Quando acabou, ele se dirigiu ao corujal. Escreveria uma carta para sua tia, Bathilda Bagshot, precisava ir para Godrics Hollow.

_Olá, tia __Bathilda__como vai?_

_Não vou enrolar. Vou direto ao ponto. Fui expulso de __Durmstrang__. Horrível, não é? Agora que a senhora se mudou eu estou curioso para conhecer sua nova casa e sua nova cidade. Eu faria isso quando as aulas acabassem, mas com esse acontecimento inesperado vou chegar aí mais cedo._

_Do seu sobrinho, _

_Gellert__Grindelwald_

Prendeu a carta em uma coruja, que logo saiu voando pela grande janela, entusiasmada. Em seguida foi ao seu dormitório. Chegando lá, deitou-se na cama e dormiu enquanto esperava que o tempo passasse. Seus pensamentos vagavam em Godrics Hollow. No túmulo de Ignotus Peverell, um dos três irmãos de um d'Os contos de Beedle, o bardo. O conto dos três irmãos. O primeiro dono de uma das Relíquias da Morte.


End file.
